vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icier
Madoka Magica Wiki Vandalism This user. Munchvtec (talk) 01:54, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :Got it! ::Appreciate it. Munchvtec (talk) 03:39, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Free Vandalism Wiki Sockpuppets Hello, on the free vandalism wiki there are 2 sock puppet users https://free-vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/User%3APPITB_is_Back. https://free-vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/User%3APeppa_Pig_Is_The_Best. These 2 are a sock of this user: https://free-vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AJust_A_Cringe_Username Can you block them please?FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 19:59, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! I will help and look into this for you. May I ask on clarification on why you think the two users are a sock of "Just a Cringe Username?" ::Blocked them for the vandalism. Underaged user in BFDI Wiki I found an underaged user who is 10 years old even tho she is a chat mod. Here is a link to her profile. https://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AFan_of_Grassy MySweetBabyGirl!!! No.3 (talk) 15:27, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :Hello! Thanks for your message. :) :You should forward this to FANDOM staff at since FANDOM staff officially handle (and have the power) to deal with under age users. Please be sure and include your link to evidence where the user admits their age so staff can quickly help. Sockpuppet of a globally blocked user Hey, Ive found a sockpuppet of a globally blocked user named GameCube65, his name is Nonsense532. Can u please block him? I also have proof that he is GameCube65. Its this thread on another wiki. https://leafy-is-awsome.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:547 FloraIsVerryAwesome18 (talk) 22:25, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll look into and see what staff will say. As for your friend, he/she should definitely their original block instead of evading with more accounts. Nickelodeon Spammer Please save this wiki from this user!!!! User:CartoonEverything (talk) 5:22, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting their vandalism. The user is blocked now. Hope it helps! geometry-dash :Hey! Sorry for the late reply. Unfortunately, the vstf don't handle general sockpuppet issues. We can assist if the accounts are engaging in or but from what I looked over in these accounts, don't seem to be the case. If I missed something related to vandalism or spam on these accounts, you may point it out to me and I can look again. :Otherwise, an administrator of Geometry Dash will have to for an IP check. As well as reason for FANDOM staff to perform it. Reasons can include abuse of multiple accounts, altering votes, etc. Hope this helps and if you need more help let me know! Hi Hey Icier, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'd thought I'd try helping with vandalism issues but I'm not sure I'm going about this the right way. Could you please brief me on the general procedures and give me a few pointers on what I'm supposed to do? That would be extremely helpful! Thank you for your time! --Rantatbook3om (talk) 20:11, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! Nice to meet you as well! It looks like Anoop responded to your initial message over on User_talk:Kingofgameshows800. Basically #cvn-wikia is a good start to find vandalism across wikis. Users or IP's that "blank pages" or replace page content with gibberish/swear words are typically vandalism. As well as page move vandalism, pornographic uploads and the sorts. There is also a channel on IRC called #wikia-vstf and you may also join that to ask questions about possible vandalism. Using this wiki for possible vandalism reports are also OK. The member replying to the report will let you know if it was vandalism/or not. Explaining why it wasn't if it turns out not to be vandalism. :There is so much you can do to get started. If you're confused about how IRC works, you are certainly welcome to ask for more assistance on it. Anoop is probably one of the most experienced IRC users on the vstf, so you may send him a message on his talk page/IRC at any time if something confuses you. IRC is definitely a good place to start but not the only. If you edit or view some wikis and notice some vandalism happening, you can report it to the vstf if the administrators are not currently able to handle it. Hopefully this helps clarify how you can get started! It's a lot to take in. Perfectly normal if it's a lot of information but one thing remains certain, and that is to not be afraid to jump in! We all start somewhere and we learn along the way. Hey, thanks a bunch for the response. Will try to do my best! Thanks again and hope you have a great day! --Rantatbook3om (talk) 10:18, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Parody Wiki Hey, you've probably already noticed, but a bunch of vandalism is happening over at the parody wiki. If you or one of the VSTF could help out with that as soon as possible, that would be great. It's really upsetting a bunch of users. Thanks for your time. --Rantatbook3om (talk) 23:29, December 25, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! I think the accounts related to the recent vandalism on Parody have been blocked now. If there was anything missed, you are welcome to direct my attention to it or head over to Report:Vandalism. As always, it's important to ignore these accounts and to revert/block/ignore them. Sorry over the trouble but hope it helps! Thanks a bunch! That helps a lot. Will report if anything else shows up. Thanks again and have a fantastic day! Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 08:50, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Help Hi, I would like to help your team with vandalism. Can I find out how I can help? Ps: I am from Russia and I do not know English well. Sorry if I write badly. St.Angel (talk) 15:38, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, joining some IRC channels is a good start! You can read about the channels on VSTF Wiki:IRC. #cvn-wikia is a feed that provides suspected vandalism edits across FANDOM. You can also find vandalism on wikis where there are inactive admins generally. If you need more assistance in explanation, we have a Russian vstf named Kopcap94. So if you need some extra help in your own language, he would be a great person to ask. Hope this helps and thanks for your willingness to assist! regarding my talk page what did those users do, the ones who you reverted the edits? --Draph91 (talk) 17:54, January 2, 2019 (UTC)